


Beauty and the Machine

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: La belle et la bête, version Star Wars avec en Guest :Obi-Wan, dans le rôle de BelleGrievous, dans le rôle de la Bête[Oui, j'avais pas envie d'écrire un résumé]
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 9





	Beauty and the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé de détruire ce conte. xD
> 
> Moi : *écris une nouvelle fanfic*  
> Mes lecteurs : MAIS ET LES AUTRES FANFICS ?  
> Moi : JE SUIS DESOLEE

Il était une fois dans une galaxie, lointaine, très lointaine, vivait un Kaleesh, nommé Qymaen jai Sheelal. Il était née sur la planète Kalee et faisait partie de ses illustres seigneurs de guerre, qui ont tenté d'obtenir le pouvoir et la gloire pour sa planète natale. Dès son enfance, on lui avait appris à se battre, à verser le sang de ses ennemis, à n'avoir aucune pitié pour les autres. Qymaen était en plus de cela sensible à la Force et il utilisa son pouvoir pour assassiner, tuer et torturer.

Cependant, un jour, alors qu'il traversait l'espace dans le but d'assouvir ses envies de meurtre, dirigeant son vaisseau « Le Malveillant », il tomba sur un trou noir et malgré les efforts de son équipe pour l'empêcher d'être avaler par ce tourbillon sombre, ils finirent par être englouti.  
Qymaen crut alors que c'était la fin et maudit la Force de l'avoir abandonné, mais à sa grande surprise, la Force lui répondit.

_« Je te punis pour le mal que tu as fait. Pendant des années, tu vas errer dans les contrées inconnus à jamais, toi et tes hommes seront à l'image de ton cœur insensible. Jusqu'à qu'un être bon et pur vienne à toi et te donne l'amour que tu n'as jamais su donner à autrui. Tu conserveras un cristal Kyber, si tu ne parvins pas à trouver cet être et si tu ne parvins à te faire aimer à temps, le cristal s'éteindra et tu mourras ainsi que tout ton équipage.»_

Le Kaleesh n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il s'évanouit.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il trouva un cristal bleu brillant dans sa main. Toute son équipe avait été transformé en droïdes ou bien en robots protocolaires, les combattants n'avaient aucune intelligence, seuls quelques uns de ses plus proches conseillers avaient gardé un semblant de conscience vivante. Et quant il se regarda dans un miroir, il découvrit qu'il avait été transformé en un cyborg. Il était fait en métaux et d'argents.

Ainsi, ils se passèrent des années, voire des siècles, où le cyborg navigua avec son vaisseau, dans l'espace, sans qu'il ne puisse croiser un simple vaisseau ou une planète. Il perdait peu à peu l'espoir de retrouver sa forme d'origine et le cristal kyber qu'il avait placé en sécurité dans une sphère en verre, pour le conserver, c'était le seul repère qu'il avait, le seul moyen qu'il détenait pour le diriger dans le temps, pour savoir quand la Force allait le prendre.

.

* * *

.

Quelque part dans l'Univers, se trouvait une planète, appelé Coruscant, qui était le centre ultime du système de la République. La paix et l'harmonie régnaient grâce à la présence d'êtres sensibles à la Force, des chevaliers Jedi.

Parmi eux, se trouvait Qui-Gon Jinn, maître Jedi, qui était sur le point de partir pour aller rendre visite à son ancien maître, le Comte Dooku, comme chaque année, il allait porter des nouvelles au vieil homme.

Lors de son départ, il retrouva ses quatre anciens apprentis : Feemor, Xanatos, Obi-Wan et Anakin, qui avaient pris cette habitude fâcheuse de venir lui dire au revoir à chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez le comte Dooku.

Feemor était un grand blond, à la carrure imposante, toujours sérieux, c'était un Jedi simple qui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Xanatos était un homme aux longs cheveux sombres, disposant d'une cicatrice en forme de lune sur sa joue, il était connu pour être fougueux et peu soucieux des règles. Anakin, un jeune homme aux cheveux de blés, était le plus jeune du groupe, ambitieux et impulsif, il avait causé du fil à retordre pendant le temps où il était sous sa supervision, il était le Jedi le plus talentueux que Qui-Gon ait connu. Obi-Wan, le plus en retrait, était un bel homme aux cheveux mi-longs roux au regard doux et au sourire chaleureux, sa beauté était telle, qu'il était obligé à se faire pousser la barbe, qu'il entretenait tous les jours, pour cacher à moitié son visage ; il était l'apprenti le moins talentueux mais il détenait une intelligence et un courage qui lui avaient permis de faire partie du conseil Jedi.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il partait sur Serenno, il demanda à chacun de ses apprentis , ce qu'ils souhaitaient en cadeau de retour. Il ne devrait pas gâter ses anciens Padawan, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Feemor demanda une nouvelle tasse de thé, Xanatos, une plante exotique, Anakin, une puce de droïdes. Puis lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Obi-Wan, ce dernier répondit :

« Une nouvelle histoire à raconter, maître. »

Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire, tandis que les trois autres se moquèrent de la demande d'Obi-Wan, qui resta indifférent à leur remarque.

« J'y réfléchirai sur le trajet, mon petit. » dit-il alors avant de les quitter et de monter dans son vaisseau.

.

.

Qui-Gon n'arriva jamais à Serenno, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait perdu le contrôle de son vaisseau et s'était retrouvé face à un immense croiseur, généralement utilisé pendant les guerres. Il connaissait les histoires légendaires des guerres du passé, mais n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en voir un vrai en face de lui, il avait toujours cru que ceux là avait été détruit.

Son transport fut attiré par l'engin de 4000 mètres et en quelques minutes, il se retrouva dans un hangar sombre où la Force avait perdu de sa lumière. Il avait tenté d'envoyer des messages de détresses mais en vain.

Il finit alors par sortir de son vaisseau pour essayer de comprendre où avait-il atterri. Lorsqu'il mit pied dans le hangar, il découvrit une armée de droïdes inactifs, rangés en ligne, comme si elle attendait les ordres, chacun tenait un blaster en main. Qui-Gon était certain que si on les activait, il mourrait sur le champs, Jedi ou pas.

Cependant, il traversa les rangées de robot sans aucun soucis, pour se retrouver dans des couloirs interminables, se laissant guider par la Force et son instinct, ou bien les deux, il n'en savait guère. Après quelques minutes de marches, il finit par se retrouver à ce qui ressemblait à un appartement. Ce n'était pas surprenant, bien que ce n'était pas du tout la première pièce auxquelles il avait pensé.

L'appartement était délabré, en désordre, les meubles avaient été détruits, ce qui aurait pu ressembler à des tableaux étaient déchirés en lambeaux. Ce qui l'horrifia était l'état des murs : trois grosses griffures avaient saccagés chaque partie de l'appartement. Qui-Gon déglutit quand il comprit peu à peu ce que pourrait détenir ce croiseur. Il y avait un monstre, sauvage, au vue de l'état de la pièce. Il n'avait vu aucun corps, donc il supposait que la créature les avait dévoré jusqu'à l'os. Il devait fuir cette endroit, à tout prix. Mais comment ? Comment alors que son vaisseau avait été attiré ici ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une petite lumière attira son attention. Il crut à une lampe, mais il se trompait. Il s'avança vers le point lumineux, situé à coté d'un grand lit, dont les draps avaient été coupé. Dans une prison ronde en verre, se trouvait un cristal kyber, d'un bleu étonnant mais dont l'éclat paraissait presque éteint. Qui-Gon n'avait jamais vu un cristal de la sorte aussi peu lumineux, comme si la lumière mourrait à petit feu.

Intrigué, il s'empara de la sphère, mais à peine l'eut-il à porter de main, qu'un cri à glacer le sang le figea et lorsqu'il se retourna, il perdit connaissance.

.

.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Qui-Gon était porté disparu. Le comte Dooku avait signalé au Temple Jedi que son ancien disciple n'était jamais venu. Une dizaine de Jedi, dont les anciens Padawan, avait été envoyé pour partir à sa recherche.

Xanatos, Feemor, Anakin et Obi-Wan partirent chacun de leur côté. Obi-Wan priait la Force chaque jour pour que leur maître leur revienne, mais la Force semblait être sourde. Cependant, le maître Jedi ne perdit pas espoir et continua les recherches, refusant d'écouter les ordres du Conseil, lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de cesser les recherches.

Obi-Wan, en bon négociateur, exposa ses arguments pour poursuivre sa mission et ses confrères finirent par céder.

C'est alors qu'un jour, il perdit contrôle de son vaisseau et aucune de ses commandes ne répondaient, même son signal de détresse ne marchait plus. Il conduisait en automatique, il n'était plus maître de son véhicule spatiale. 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit l'épave du croiseur vers lequel il était attiré qu'il comprit dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Curieusement, son instinct lui disait qu'il était proche de retrouver Qui-Gon et malgré son anxiété, il était confiant et prêt à se battre pour sauver son mentor.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans le hangar du croiseur, il n'hésita pas à sortir, ignorant les curieux droides immobiles qu'il l'accueillit. Lorsqu'il reconnut non loin de lui, le vaisseau de son maître, il se précipita directement là où la Force l'incita à suivre. Son sabre laser en main, il parcourut les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers, criant le nom de son maître, espérant que ce dernier lui réponde, mais seul le silence lui répondait.

Quand il se retrouva au dernier niveau du croiseur, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à une prison. Des lumières verdâtres clignotaient au plafond, lui donnant un atmosphère désagréable.

« Qui-Gon ? » s'exclama-t-il pour la énième fois.

Mais au lieu du fameux silence, il entendit une voix familière.

« Obi-Wan ? »

Son cœur bondit et il courut vers là d'où provenait la voix, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs, à la dernière cellule.

« Maître ! s'écria-t-il face à une porte blindée où seul une petite fenêtre à barreau lui permettait de voir l'homme emprisonné.

\- Obi-Wan, souffla Qui-Gon dévoilant son visage pâle s'agrippant aux barres de fer.

Le Jedi roux déglutit quand il aperçut son état : il avait maigri et des ecchymoses arpentaient ses joues et son cou.

\- Qui vous a fait ça, maître ? grinça Obi-Wan en cherchant à ouvrir la porte.

\- Padawan, tu dois partir…fit Qui-Gon l'air paniqué, tu dois pas rester, il va revenir et..

\- Qui ça ?

\- Obi-Wan, écoute moi, ce croiseur est maudit, il faut que tu partes.

\- Non, pas sans vous. »

Il alluma son sabre laser, prêt à détruire le verrou de la porte, pour libérer son maître. Il n'eut besoin que d'un coup de sabre pour que le verrou cède et permette l'ouverture de la prison. Soulagé, Obi-Wan s'introduit dans la petite pièce, pour aider l'homme à sortir. Il jeta une analyse de force à Qui-Gon, ce dernier était affaibli, affamé et blessé.

« Non, padawan, je suis faible, je serai qu'un fardeau pour toi, il faut que tu partes, il faut que…

\- Non, je partirai pas sans vous. Je suis venu vous chercher.

\- Padawan, écoute moi, tu ne dois pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit de pas métallique résonna tout à coup, les stupéfiant tous les deux. En alerte, Obi-Wan se plaça devant Qui-Gon, activant son sabre laser, prêt à le protéger de la menace.

« Non…Obi-Wan, murmura Qui-Gon en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Je vais vous protéger, maître. »

A travers les faibles lueurs vertes, une silhouette grande et robotique s'approcha d'eux. Obi-Wan s'avança, se positionnant en mode combat, comme on lui avait si bien apprit, appelant la Force autour de lui, formant un bouclier protecteur.

« Encore de la vermine de Jedi, grinça une voix rocailleuse inhumaine.

Quand la créature fut à quelque pas d'Obi-Wan, il put alors nettement la voir. C'était un cyborg de deux mètres, aux grands yeux dorés, avec des pupilles fines. Très étrangement, Obi-Wan trouvait que son ennemi ressemblait à un Kaleesh. Dans les légendes, les Kaleesh étaient de grands combattants, qui n'avaient jamais connu de défaites, mais c'était aussi des êtres sanguinaires, dotés d'une cruauté sans pitié.

\- Monseigneur, dit une petite voix, il se peut qu'il soit…celui qu'on attend. »

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, pour voir au coté de la créature un tout petit droide, de la taille d'un enfant, avec une tête plate et bossu sur le dessus.

« C'est impossible, c'est un Jedi.

\- Il est venu sauver le vieil homme, nota le droïde, il a du potentiel. »

Le cyborg grogna de fureur, gardant un regard noir sur Obi-Wan qui déglutit en se demandant bien de quoi ils parlaient. Cette instant était déroutante et il ne savait comment réagir.

« Tu es venu sauver ce misérable insecte ? lança son adversaire en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui et je ne dirai pas non, si vous me laissez partir tranquillement. Je ne veux blesser personne, droïdes ou pas, ajouta-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait du mal à ton vieil homme.

\- La vengeance ne fait par partie de mes défauts, rétorqua Obi-Wan, mon seul objectif est de le sortir de là, vivant. »

Il eut un silence pesant, le petit droïde émit alors des gazouillements d'impatience, qui agaça le cyborg. Le maître Jedi eut la nette impression que le robot taquinait la mystérieuse créature.

« Je ne peux laisser partir ton compagnon, lança-t-il, il a été irrespectueux en touchant un objet précieux qui m'appartenait, pour moi, cela est un outrage.

\- Juste parce qu'il effleurait votre bien, il mérite la prison à perpétuité ?

\- Les jedi ne respectent pas les coutumes de chaque race ? ricana le cyborg.

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, conscient que l'autre avait raison. Derrière lui, Qui-Gon lui ordonnait de partir et de le laisser là, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans sa nature. Alors il proposa autre chose :

« Et si je vous propose un marché, déclara-t-il en rangeant son sabre, je décide de payer moi-même la faute de mon maître en prenant sa place.

\- Non, Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Le Jedi l'ignora et fixa avec détermination le cyborg, qui finit par éclater de rire, avant de tousser bruyamment et se placer devant lui, l'imposant par sa taille. Obi-Wan, malgré la crainte, garda la tête haute, souhaitant lui prouver qu'il tiendrait parole.

« Libérez mon maître et je serai votre prisonnier.

\- Marché conclu, Jedi. »

Il claque des doigts et deux droides de combat sortir de l'ombre d'une des cellules et saisirent Qui-Gon par les épaules, qui tenta vainement de se débattre.

« Non, Obi-Wan ! Non, laissez-moi ! Laissez le partir et gardez moi à la place ! Obi-Wan ! » hurla-t-il en sanglotant tendant la main vers son ancien Padawan.

Désolé de le voir ainsi, le plus jeune le regarda s'éloigner, son ventre se tordit d'angoisses sachant très bien que son maître aura du mal à se remettre de sa disparition, mais c'était le prix à payer pour le sauver. Une main squelettique se posa sur son épaule, le maintenant en place alors qu'il voulut faire un pas en avant.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal, murmura-t-il alors.

Le cyborg ne répondit pas et le poussa sans ménagement dans la cellule où Qui-Gon avait été détenu, prenant au passage son sabre laser, qui brisa le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Il n'aimait pas du tout se séparer de son arme, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de son âme. Son hôte, ignorant l'état d'esprit de son nouveau prisonnier, l'enferma puis le laissa avec sa solitude, Obi-Wan ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se prépara mentalement à vivre ses prochaines années, avec pour seule compagnie le silence.


End file.
